Aku Tak Biasa: Sekuel
by Kang Seulla
Summary: masa lalu sedikit-sedikit sudah terbongkar. Apa hubungan Gaara dengan Ino dan apa yang terjadi pada Temari sebenarnya? -KAMBEK-
1. Chapter 1

AKU TAK BIASA : SEKUEL

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE ROMANCE,HURT/COMFORT

PAIRING SHIKAINO SLIGHT OTHER PAIR

RATED T

SUMMARY : Kehidupan sendiri Ino tanpa jadinya ?apakah Ino dapat melupakan Shikamaru dan memiliki pengganti Shikamaru ?

Chapter 1

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel di tekan oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang dengan mata _Aquamarine-_nya yang teduh. Tapi wanita berumur 25 tahunan terlihat sangat berantakan. Mata yang sembab seperti habis menangis,rambut yang dikuncir kuda acak-acakan. Dan tak lama pintu dibuka.

"Ya kediaman Yamanaka disini,siapa ? ah Ino-chan ",pekik seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu.

"Kaa-san".lirih Ino langsung memeluk wanita yang di panggil Kaa-san. Koper besar yang dibawanya langsung dibantingnya.

"Ino-chan,ada apa ?",Tanya Mizaki –Kaa-san Ino- sambil mengusap puncuk kepala Ino dengan sayang.

"Kaa-san _hiks_ Shika di..dia ".

"Kenapa dengan Shikamaru sayang ?".

"Ada siapa Kaa-san ?", Kata seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki dan munculah seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Mata coklat perempuan yang berumur kira-kira 28 tahun tersebut membulat dan tak lama terdengar pekikan dari mulutnya.

"Kyaaa… Ino-chan … tumben sekali kesini. Ada apa ?". Kata perempuan itu sambil mengusap punggung Ino.

"Hikari-Nee". Lirih Ino

"Ada apa kesini Ino ? kenapa sepertinya kau berantakan sekali ? dan kau habis menangis ?", Seru Hikari sambil mengusap bekas air mata dai pipi Ino.

"_hiks _Shika di..dia ".

"Kenapa dengan Shikamaru ?".

"Di…dia _hiks _se..selingkuh _hiks._"

Hening seketika. Hanya ada isakan tangis Ino yang lama kelamaan semakin besar.

"Itu…itu bohongkan Ino ? bukannya dia sudah berjanji padamu dulu ?". Suara lembut Mizaki membuat teras kediaman Yamanaka tidak sepi lagi.

"Ti..tidak aku tidak bo…hong _hiks_".kata Ino yang sepertinya tangisannya sudah tidak seperti tadi.

"Tapi kenapa ? bukannya dia sudah berjanji saat pernikahan kalian ?" Tanya Mizaki.

"I…iya aku tahu. Tapi dia mengingkarinya ".kata Ino.

"Sabarlah Ino-chan,dia pasti akan menyesal karena telah menghianatimu ".Kata Mizaki lembut.

"Ya benar itu". Lanjut Hikari.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san,Nee-chan",ucap Ino dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Yasudah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat mau melanjutkan masak untuk makan malam kami. Sebentar lagi Tou-san dan Nii-san mu pulang".Kata Mizaki.

"Baiklah,tapi aku mau bantu kalian saja deh. Boleh kan ?"

"Hmm… baiklah tapi taruh dulu kopermu yang besar itu dikamarmu dulu". Kata Mizaki.

"Baiklah". Kata Ino sambil berlari ke lantai atas tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Mizaki dan Hikari hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Ino yang cepat berubah. Tapi mereka juga tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

INO POV

Sudah pukul 6 sore. Pasti sebentar lagi Tou-san dan Nii-san pulang. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka aku kangen sekali sama mereka. Apa mereka berubah sudah berubah sejak satu tahun yang lalu ?.

TING TONG TING TONG

Ah suara bel bunyi. Apa itu Tou-san dan Nii-san ?. aku langsung berlari ke pintu depan adan aku melihat mereka yang disambut oleh istri masing-masing. Melihat itu hatiku bagaikan diiris oleh belatih melihat itu. Tak sadar kalau air mata sudah bersarang dipelupuk mata ku.

"Ah Inoichi-kun,ada Ino-chan disini."kata Mizaki pada suaminya.

"Mana putriku itu ? aku sudah kangen sama dia. Apa dia kesini dengan Shikamaru ?". Tanya Inoichi.

"Hmm … Tou-san seenarnya Ino-chan ingin tinggal disini. Mungkin untuk sementara, karena dia sedang ada masalah dengan …"kata Hikari . Namun segera dipotong oleh suara teriakan Ino.

"TOU-SAN". Teriak Ino sambil berlari dan menghambur kepelukan Inoichi.

"Hime. Ada apa ?". Tanya Inoichi.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini saja. Aku tidak mau kembali kerumah ku". Kata Ino dalam pelukan Inoichi sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Kenapa Ino ?". sambung Deidara ikut-ikutan.

"Akan ku jelaskan setelah makan malam nanti. Kami sudah susah-susah membuat makan malam untuk kalian. Jadi sekarang Tou-san dan Nii-san mandi dan kita langsung makan malam". Ucap Ino yang di buat seceria mungkin.

"Baik". Kata Inoichi dan Deidara berbaregan.

.

.

Kini keluarga besar keluarga Yamanaka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga setelah mereka selesai makan malam . Keadaan di ruangan itu sungguh sunyi. Hingga suara Deidara memecahkan kesunyian.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu ? kenapa kau sampai tidak mau tinggal dirumahmu lagi ?".tanya Deidara.

"Hmm… ini tentang rumah tanggaku".ucap Ino.

"Kenapa dengan rumah tanggamu _hime _?". Tanya Inoichi.

"Shika… dia… ".lirih Ino yang berpura-pura tegar.

"Kenapa dengan Shikamaru ?". Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Dia … dia … selingkuh Tou-san. Dia sudah menikah dengan sekertarisnya. Makanya aku ingin tinggal disini saja karena aku tak sanggup kalau disana,aku selalu bertengkar dengannya. Tadi ketika aku ke KMS dengan Sakura aku melihat Shika sedang berpelukan dengan Temari sekertarisnya. Aku … makanya mau tinggal disini saja." Ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"APA ? kurang ajar Nara itu ? Kubunuh dia." Kata Deidara yang amarahnya memuncak.

TING TONG TING TONG

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi. Seluruh keluarga Yamanaka langsung berhamburan ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Ketika pintu dibuka tampaklah lelaki yang tidak asing buat mereka semua. Semua terlihat membelalakan mata mereka terlebih untuk Ino.

"Kau … kenapa kau datang kemari ? Hah ?" Tanya (bentak) Deidara pada orang yang ada di depan pintu.

"Aku kesini untuk melihat apakah ada istriku disini." Jawab orang yang ada di depan pintu yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru.

"Apa kau masih menganggap dia istrimu ?"

"Ya. Kami menikah secara sah. Kenapa aku tidak menganggapnya lagi ?"

"Oh, jadi kenapa dia bisa pergi kalau kau masih menganggapnya ? oh apa kau **SELINGKUH **dengan perempuan lain sehingga dia pergi dari rumah ?"

"Apa kata mu ?"

"Kau masih mau berbohong ? aku sudah tau semua dari adikku kalau kau itu selingkuh dengan sekertarismu."

"Diam kau,itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu itu urusanku, karena Ino adalah adikku."

"Kau …"

"DIAM …!" Teriakkan Ino menghentikan pertengkaran kecil antara Shikamaru dan Deidara.

"Kenapa harus berhenti Ino-_chan _? bukannya dia harus di beri pelajaran ?" Tanya Deidara.

"Iya aku tahu _Nii-san_, tapi ini memang urusan rumah tanggaku. Jadi aku mohon _Nii-san _dengan yang lainnya masuk kedalam agar aku bisa berbicara dengan Shikamaru berdua."

"Baiklah, tapi ingat untuk kau Shikamaru, jangan kau buat adikku menangis. Jika kau melakukan itu, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

"Hn." Ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Ayo Hikari-_chan_ kita masuk kedalam." Ucap Deidara sambil menarik tangan sang istri.

"Ayo Mizaki-_chan,_ kita juga harus pergi dari sini. Biarkan mereka bicarakan masalah mereka berdua." Ucap Inoichi pada istrinya. Mizaki hanya mengangguk.

Setelah semua pada masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, akahirnya Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayo kita pulang Ino." Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung menarik lengan tangan Ino.

"Lepas Shikamaru, apa-apaan kau langsung menarik tangan ku ?" Ino langsung menepis tangan Shikamaru yang menarik tangannya.

"Kau harus kembali kerumah Ino, untuk apa kau disini."

"Ini adalah rumah orang tua ku, jadi terserah aku ingin berada disini itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi kau punya rumah dengan ku Ino, lalu aku ini adalah suamimu jadi kau adalah urusanku."

"Jadi kau masih menganggap aku ini istrimu ?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu bisakah kau meninggal kan perempuan itu untuk istrimu ini ?"

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Temari."

"Aku tidak bertanya kau punya hubungan atau tidak dengan Temari, tapi aku bertanya apakah kau bisa meninggalkannya demi aku."

"Persetan dengan itu. Sekarang kau ikut aku pulang dan lupakan semuanya."

"Kau pikir segampang itu aku melupakannya, aku tidak mau pulang sampai kau meninggalkan dia."

"Tidak semudah itu Ino, aku punya tanggung jawab kepadanya,"

"Jadi benar kan kalau kau punya hubungan dengannya, kau sekarang seorang pembohong Shika."

"Terserah apa katamu deh Ino, tapi kau sekarang harus pulang dan ikuti aku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Biarkan aku disini dulu sampai kau sadar kalau kau salah. Lagipula sepertinya aku lebih senang berada disini, tidak seperti aku tinggal disana, sendirian dan tidak ada yang bisa untuk berbagi cerita. Kau tahu Shika, aku selalu menangis karena kau tidak mengerti aku. Kau mengerti Shika ?"

"Cukup Ino, sekarang terserah kau saja ingin ikut denganku atau tidak. Karena kau egois sekali."

"Baiklah. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal karena membuat ku seperti ini."

"Terserah. Baiklah aku pulang."

"Pulang saja sana."

Akhirnya Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan rumah orangtua Ino dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Sedangkan Ino yang ditinggal oleh Shikamaru hanya diam mematung dan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Suaminya lebih memilih perempuan lain daripada dia sendiri. Ino tidak yakin apakah dia bisa hidup tanpa Shikamaru, orang yang dikasihinya dan dicintainya. Tapi dia percaya bahwa takdir hanya ada ditangan Tuhan, jadi dia hanya bisa menerimanya. Setelah Shikamaru sudah melajukan mobilnya, Ino baru masuk kedalam rumah dan tidur agar bisa melupakan semuanya. Mungkinkah ?

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sejuk untuk semua orang. Termasuk untuk seorang perempuan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan, rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang sembab seperti habis menangis. Mungkin tadi malam dia habis menangis.

"Ino-_chan, _ayo turun sarapannya sudah siap." Teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah. Tepatnya dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah. Lima menit lagi aku akan turun." Teriak Ino yang terdengar sedikit lemah karena baru bangun tidur. Lalu tidak ada lagi yang berteriak-teriak lagi dari bawah sana. Mungkin sudah tahu kalau Ino sudah bangun. Ino berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan langkah yang gontai. Lalu dia mencuci mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar dan tidak lupa menyisir rambutnya agar lebih rapi. Setelah menurutnya dia sudah terlihat lebih rapi, akhirnya dia turun kebawah.

A/N: Disini kamar Ino ada dilantai dua karena rumah ini bertingkat dan kamar mandi Ino menyatu dengan kamar tidur Ino.

_Ruang Makan_

"Ayo Ino-_chan _sarapan. _Kaa-san _masak makanan kesukaan kamu lho." Kata Mizaki.

"Baiklah." Kata Ino.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini sangat tenang dan diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang berniat bersuara. Biasanya jika mereka sedang sarapan pasti ada yang berbicara walaupun sedikit. Tapi kali ini tidak ada yang berniat berbicara. Acara sarapan pagi ini hanya berlangsung selama 30 menit. Lama tidak ada yang berbicara, akhirnya Deidara menghentikan kesunyian tersebut.

"Apa yang kemarin kau bicarakan pada Shikamaru Ino_-chan _?" Tanya Deidara. Ino memandang kakaknya sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang dan dia menceritakan kejadian semalam dengan Shikamaru.

"Apa ? jadi kau bilang Shikamaru lebih memilih perempuan itu daripada kau ? dasar Brengs*k orang itu. Akan ku beri dia pelajaran nanti." Geram Deidara.

"Sudah lah dei_-Nii_, tidak usah mengurusi dia dulu. lupakan saja masalah itu sememtara. Yang penting aku bahagia kan ?"

" Huh, baiklah Ino_-chan _kau memang sangat baik."

"Hm … makasih ."

"Deidara, Inoichi-_kun_, kalian harus berangkat kerja sekarang. Katanya mau ada rapat dikantor sekarang." Kata Mizaki yang langsung memberikan jas kepada suaminya. Begitu pula Hikari yang memberikan jas kepada Deidara.

"Iya." Kata Deidara dan Inoichi berbarengan. Tak lama kemudian ayah dan anak sulung keluarga Yamanaka tersebut berangkat kerja dengan mobil pribadi yang disupir oleh supir kepercayaan mereka. Mereka memang bekerja ditempat yang sama di perusahaan keluarga. Ya, Yamanaka Corp.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san,_ aku tadi di sms oleh Sakura kalau aku di ajak olehnya pergi ke café biasa dengan yang lain juga. Boleh ya ?" kata Ino pada Mizaki yang sedang menonton televise dengan Hikari.

"Boleh-boleh saja kok. Tapi jangan pulang malam-malam ya." Kata Mizaki.

"Sip. Aku pergi dulu ya _kaa-san, Nee-chan._" Ucap Ino yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Iya." Ucap Mizaki dan Hikari berbarengan.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Ino berbohong kalau dia di ajak oleh Sakura ke café tempat biasa dia nongkrong bareng dengan teman-temanya yang lain. Tapi dia hanya ingin pergi keluar karena dia sedang BT dirumah dan ingin jalan-jalan. Kebiasaannya dulu sewaktu masih sekolah. Dia jalan-jalan kemana saja yang menurutnya asik untuk dilihat. Ketika dia sedang asik-asiknya berjalan-jalan keliling kota Konoha, tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur kota tersebut.

_"Gawat hujan. Aku tidak bawa payung lagi, sebaiknya aku berteduh saja deh ketempat yang dekat dari sini. Ah itu ada halte disana, sebaiknya aku berteduh disana saja._" Batin Ino. Ino segera berlari ke halte yang tadi dilihatnya. Banyak orang-orang yang berteduh disana. Karena memang hujannya tiba-tiba. Ketika Ino sedang berlari, ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat sedang memandanginya dengan mata _onyx_nya yang menawan dibalik kaca mobilnya yang sedang berhenti karena sedang macet. Hanya ada satu kata yang ada di dalam pikiran lelaki tersebut untuk Ino.

_"Cantik…" _batin lelaki tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

UWAAA … bagaimana semua apakah sudah bagus menurut kalian. Gomen baru di apdet sekarang. Tapi aku udah buat sekuelnya kan?

Makasih buat yang udah Review di Fic AKU TAK BIASA kemarin. Maaf aku gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Apalagi sampai di bales. Soalnya aku udah capek banget nih.*Reader:alesan,Author:emang bener kok*.

Yaudah lah gak usah banyak ngomong. Satu kata dari ku untuk kalian.

REVIEW

PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Tak Biasa:Sekuel © RethaHatake.SabakuLatifah

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing ShikaIno and Other Pairing

Genre Romance And Hurt/Comfort

Warning OOC,OC,abal,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

_'Huft… hujannya deras sekali. Aku tidak membawa payung lagi. Huft kuso… kenapa aku bisa ceroboh seperti ini sih? HP mati lagi. Sial… sial… sekarang sudah malam lagi. Nanti pasti Kaa-san marah karena aku pulang malam. Tadikan aku udah janji untuk tidak pulang malam. Bagaimana ini? Siapa pun tolong aku.' Batin Ino._ Hujan deras yang tadi siang datang tiba-tiba kini makin deras saja membuat Ino menunggu hingga malam di halte yang dia buat untuk berteduh. Orang-orang yang tadinya berteduh bareng Ino sudah pulang di jemput oleh jemputannya. Mungkin mereka menelpon atu SMS orang yang menjemput itu. Kenapa Ino tidak menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputnya? Karena HP Ino baterainya abis jadinya HP-nya pun mati. Yah nasib sial untuk Ino karena dia sudah berbohong pada _Kaa-san_-nya.

"Hei, sepertinya tadi aku melihat kau berteduh disini tadi siang. Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Bukannya ini sudah malam?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam mobil yang kacanya terbuka dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti dibuat-buat.

"Eh? Kok kau bisa tau?" Tanya Ino.

"Yah… aku tadi lewat sini dan tidak sengaja melihat mu sedang berlari kesini untuk berteduh." Kata orang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu ya. Hm… kau kenapa kesini lagi tadi kan katanya kau sudah lewat sini tadi."

"Oh aku ada kebutuhan aja makanya aku lewat sini lagi."

"Oh."

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Maunya sih. Tapi kan sekarang masih hujan."

"Mau bareng dengan ku? Siapa tau rumah kita searah."

"Eh. Tidak usah repot-repot. Biar aku disini saja tunggu sampai hujannya reda."

"Tidak baik lho anak perempuan sendirian. Apalagi malam-malam begini. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu kok."

"Hm… boleh juga. Baiklah. Tapi kau gak akan macam-macam kan?"

"Iya. Ayo masuk."

"Hm…" Ino langsung masuk kedalam mobil orang yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Jadi dimana arah rumah mu?" Tanya orang itu.

"Lurus saja."

"Ok baiklah. Rumah ku juga lurus. Semoga saja searah. Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang." Suasana di dalam mobil orang(pria) itu hanya hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai pria itu memecahkan kesunyian tersebut.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Eh. Nama ku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kau?"

"Oh aku Sai."

"Margamu?"

"Aku tidak punya marga."

"Oh, begitu."

"Sekarang lurus saja atau belok kanan atau kiri?" Tanya Sai ketika mobil mereka melintas di perempatan.

"Belok kanan."

"Oke."

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sudah berada di depan rumah kediaman Yamanaka. Ino langsung turun tapi tidak lupa dia berterima kasih pada Said dan langsung berlari kedalam rumah. Dia takut akan diomeli oleh ibunya karena pulang terlalu malam. Memang pukul masih menunjukan jam setengah 8 malam. Tapi bagi ibunya itu sudah malam. Karena sudah lewat jam makan malam. Ino berlari tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia berlari ke ruang makan untuk melihat apakah keluarganya masih ada atau tidak. Dia berharap kalau keluarganya sudah tidak ada karena dia tidak ingin di marahi oleh _Kaa-san_-nya. Karena kalau _Kaa-san_-nya sudah marah pasti akan sangat ribet urusannya. Tapi ketika dia masuk ke ruang makan yang dilihatnya adalah keluarganya sudah lengkap sedang duduk di bangku meja makan dengan tenang dan memesang seringai yang diarahkan padanya.

"Ino-chan… sedang apa bengong disana. Ayo cepat kesini makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo kesini Ino-chan." Kata Mizaki pada Ino yang hanya diam didepan pintu.

"Eh." Ino hanya bengong akan sikap _Kaa-san_-nya yang aneh.

"Iya. Ayo kesini."

"Baik."

_'Ada apa dengan Kaa-san? Kenapa dia tidak marah kalau aku pulang malam-malam. Biasanya kalau aku pulang malam pasti sangat ribet. Aneh. Ada apa sih. Dan kenapa semuanya pada memasang seringai yang sepertinya ditujukan pada ku?'_ batin Ino.

"Kenapa Ino-chan? Kenapa bengong begitu? Ayo makan kami sudah menunggu kamu untuk makan malam bersama. Ayo makan jangan bengong dong." Kata Hikari yang membangunkan Ino.

"Ah. Iya _Nee-chan_." Jawab Ino. Ketika Ino mengambil makanan pun dia masih memikirkan kenapa keluarganya bersikap aneh._'aneh kenapa mereka tidak marah ya? Katanya mereka sudah menunggu ku untuk makan malam bersama. Aneh.'_

Makan malam pun selesai. Tapi diantara mereka-kecuali Ino- tidak juga melepaskan seringai dari wajahnya. " Hei Ino-chan, tadi kau pulang diantar oleh siapa?" Tanya Deidara.

"Eh. Itu dia teman ku."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya ya?"

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi ketika aku sedang berteduh."

"Oh. Ku kira itu adalah pengganti Shikamaru."

"Ah. Dei-nii apaan sih. Kan sudah kubilang jangan bahas tentang Shika lagi."

"Baik-baik."

"Huh. Yaudah aku mau mandi dulu. Aku belum mandi nih."

"Ya sana mansi. Pantes saja tadi ada bau tidak sedap. Haha"

"Diam _Nii-san._"

"Hahaha."

Ino langsung berlari keatas tepatnya kamarnya dan langsung membanting pintunya setelah mengumpat tentang kakaknya yang seenaknya mengejeknya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa dari ruang keluarga yang membuat Ino makin kesal. Tapi berhenti dan ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Ku kira penggantinya." Kata Deidara.

"Tenang saja. Suatu saat pasti akan menjadi penggantinya." Ucap Inoichi

"Ya. Semoga saja." Ucap semua yang ada di ruang keluarga serempak. Kecuali Inoichi.

_Di tempat lain_

Lelaki berambut hitam berkulit pucat itu memasuki kamar apartemennya yang terlihat rapi. Mungkin sudah di rapikan oleh petugas yang dia suruh membereskan apartemennya sewaktu dia pergi. Kakinya membawanya kedalam kamar yang ada satu-satunya di apartemen itu. Senyum tidak ada hentinya dari wajahnya. Terlihat kalau senyumnya kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang sering dia tujukan pada orang lain. Sepertinya ada yang sesuatu yang bagus terjadi padanya. Dia mengingat kejasian beberapa jam yang lalu saat pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang dia ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino.Dia berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan badannya di atasnya. Dia terus tersenyum karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum di wajahnya langsung pudar karena dia mengingat seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang tadi baru saja di kenal. Dalam pikirannya sudah terngiang satu nama. Nama yang pernah membuat dia jatuh cinta. Nama itu adalah…

_'Shion…'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N: kemarin ada yang minta penjelasan tentang kakak dan ibunya Ino. Mereka itu sebenarnya adalah OC. Mizaki itu ibu dari Ino sekaligus istri dari Inoici. Kalo Hikari itu istri dari Deidara yang notabene adalah kakak dari Ino. Emang di cerita aslinya Deidara bukan kakak Ino. Tapi menerut ku mereka itu agak mirip jadi aku buat aja mereka adik-kakak. Gak ada yang protes kan? Ku harap gak ada soalnya kalo ada kan aku capek ngetik ulang lagi. Hehe…

UWAA … Chapter 2 udah jadi nih. Gomen pendek banget Chapter aku lagi buru-buru nih. Makasih buat chp kmrin yang udah Review. Aku bales lewat PM aja yah. Maaf yang gak login. Ga papa kan? Yaudah satu kata aja dariku untuk kalian.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey semua… aku kembali lagi nih! apakah ada yang menunggu fic ku ini? Karena ku harap ada. Hehehe. Maaf kalau fic ini lama banget di apdetnya. Jadi karena udah lama banget kita langsung mulai aja yah!

Aku Tak Biasa:Sekuel © RethaHatake.SabakuLatifah

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing ShikaIno and Other Pairing

Genre Romance And Hurt/Comfort

Warning OOC,OC,abal,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DAN ADA SEDIKIT BAHASA TIDAK BAKU YANG TIDAK SESUAI EYD

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_ "Sai, kau sudah mau pulang" Kata seorang gadis yang berambut pirang._

_ "Eh Shion. Kau buat kaget saja. Aku ingin kekelas Naruto dulu. Ingin pulang bareng. Kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Sai pada gadis yang ternyata Shion._

_ "Hmm… kita kekelas Naruto bareng." Kata Shion sambil menarik tangan Sai. Sedangkan Sai yang di pegang tangannya wajahnya yang pucat bersemu._

_ "Hei Naruto, ku dengar kau dan Sai ingin pulang baren ya? Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Apa aku sudah tidak kalian anggap sahabat lagi" Kata Shion yang sudah berada didalam kelas Naruto._

_ "Tidak kok." jawab Naruto singkat._

_ "Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Shion bingung akan sikap Naruto yang berbeda seperti biasa._

_ "Tidak apa-apa."_

_ "Kau aneh Naruto. Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sai._

_ "Tadi kata Shion dia yang tidak dianggap sahabat lagi kan?" Said an Shion mengangguk."Tapi sebenarnya aku yang sudah kalian tidak anggap sahabat lagi."_

_ "Eh, kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Shion yang tambah bingung._

_ "Karena kalian sudah jadian tidak bilang-bilang sama aku. Kan aku kecewa karena kalian tidak memberi tahu aku." Kata Naruto dengan wajah cemberut._

_ "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Naruto?" Tanya Sai sambil menahan rona di pipinya. Begitu pula Shion._

_ "Lihat itu. kenapa kalian dari masuk sampai sekarang masih saja berpegangan tangan." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tangan Sai dan Shion yang masih berpautan. Sedangkan duo SS itu langsung melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan menundukkan kepala mereka menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi mereka._

_ "Kenapa kalian lepas? Kalian tidak ingin ketahuan aku? kalian itu memang bukan sahabat yang baik. Kalian itu percuma saja kalian sembunyikan. Aku su-"_

_ "Diam Naruto." Kata duo SS berbarengan._

_ "Wah kalian kompak sekali. Mentang-mentang baru jadian. Yaudah deh. Aku restui kalian."_

_ "Siapa yang jadian sih Naruto." Kata Shion yang sudah dapat mengontrol diri._

_ "Tapi kalian tadi gandengan tangannya erat banget. Terus gak lepas-lepas lagi."_

_ Tadi aku hanya lupa melepas tangan Sai dari tangan ku." Kata Shion sambil menunduk yang sekali lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah karena kaliamat yang telah dia ucapkan sendiri. Sai yang mendengarnya pun juga sama halnya dengan Shion._

_ "Oh." Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.*dasar Naruto gak peka. Naruto no Baka*-author tepar di Rasen shuriken sama Naruto-_

_ Shion dan Sai hanya bernafas lega didalam hati karena Naruto tidak menanyakan yang macam-macam lagi kepada mereka. kalau iya, nanti mereka malahan akan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing lagi. Kan mereka pikir itu ada waktu yang tepatmnya. bukan sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Hei, kalau langsung pulang tidak seru nih. Gimana kalau kita pergi makan dulu? Aku lapar nih." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya._

_ "Baiklah. Kita mau kemana sekarang?" Kata Sai._

_ "Ya ke kedai Ichiraku dong." Seru Naruto bersemangat._

_ "Oke-oke. Tapi kau bayar sendiri yah." Ucap Shion._

_ "Iya-iya." Kata Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Wah kenyangnya." Seru Naruto._

_ "Yaiyalah. Kau saja makannya sampai 4 mangkok. Gimana tidak kenyang." Ucap Shion sewot. Karena sahabatnya yang satu ini kalau urusan ramen pasti makannya nggak kira-kira. Hal itu yang buat Shion BT._

_ "Kan itu emang kebiasaan ku Shion. Kayak kamu nggak tahu saja."_

_ "Iya, tapi anehnya kamu tiap hari makan ramen. Tapi kok kamu nggak gendut-gendut ya?"_

_ "Kan aku selalu berolahraga. Makanya badan ku tetap bagus dan berotot."_

_ "Halah. Kau itu bohongnya nggak buat aku percaya. Kalau aku kerumahmu, kamu selalu sedang tidur. Dan kamarmu itu benar-benar berantakan."_

_ "Hehehe … kau selalu tahu Shion. Kau memeng sahabat sejati ku. Begitu pula Sai."_

_ "Huh." Shion hanya mendengus. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum yang sangat tulus._

_ "Hei ayo kita pulang. Paman, uangnya aku taruh dimeja ya. Aku pulang dulu." Teriak Naruto pada paman Teuchi pemilik kedai Ichiraku tersebut._

_ "Oke. Hati-hati." Teriak Teuchi._

_ "Iya."_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Bye. Aku duluan ya." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya._

_ "Oke. Bye." Kata Shion dan Sai bersamaan._

_ "Hei Sai, lima hari lagi kita pengumuman lulus SMA kan?"_

_ "Ya, emangnya ada apa?"_

_ "Tidak, hanya menanya saja. Biar tidak lupa. Hehehe."_

_ "Oh begitu. Kau tidak bohong kan? tidak ada apa-apa kan?"_

_ "Iya. Ayo cepat Sai. Rumah ku sudah di depan tuh."_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Bye Sai, sampai jumpa besok." Kata Shion saat dia dan Sai sudah berada di depan rumahnya._

_ "Ya. Bye." Ucap Sai singkat. Tapi sebelum Shion masuk kedalam rumahnya, tak disangka ternyata dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi Sai singkat. Walaupun singkat, dapat membuat kedua insan tersebut berblussing ria._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Horeeee … kita lulus …" Sorak anak-anak Senior Gakuen High School-sekolah Sai,Naruto,Shion-._

_ "Hei Sai,Shion tak disangka kita sudah belajar dan bersahabat. Kini sudah tiga tahun kita belajar dan bersahabat, dan kita tak pernah terpisah. Sekarang kita lulus sekolah. Aku senang sekaliiii …" Kata Naruto gembira._

_ "Ya, aku juga senang Naruto. Kita sudah lama bersama-sama dan kita semakin dekat. Benar kan Shion?" Ucap Sai._

_ "Eh, i-iya."_

_ "Kau kenapa sih Shion? dari kemarin kau diam saja." Tanya Naruto._

_ "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Shion._

_ "Benar?" Tanya Sai._

_ "Iya benar kok."_

_ "Huh yasudahlah. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada kami ya." Ucap Naruto. Shion hanya mengangguk gugup. Sedangkan Sai hanya diam menatap Shion datar._

_._

_._

_ "Shion sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Sai. Kini mereka sedang berada di belakang sekolah yang sepi._

_ "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Shion._

_ "Kau jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."_

_ "Ya. Kau memang benar. Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada mu ya Sai."_

_ "Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

_ "Aku … aku sebenarnya suka padamu Sai."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Ya itu yang aku sembunyikan padamu.."_

_ "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"_

_ "Ya aku selalu memperhatikan mu. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari, tapi aku memang menyukaimu. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu."_

_ "Shion aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu." Ungkap Sai. Shion hanya tersenyum. Senyum sedih._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah. kenapa aku bermimpi itu lagi sih?" Kata seorang pemuda yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Yasudahlah. Jam berapa sekarang?" Pemuda itu menengok ke arah kanan melihat jam yang berada di meja sebelah kasurnya. Tak lama setelah dia melihat kearah jam, dia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Hoam. Sudah pagi rupanya? akun harus langsung mandi deh." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang. Ino.

"Ino-_chan, _ayo cepat bangun. Kita sarapan." Kata seseorang didepan kamar Ino.

"Iya Hikari-_Nee,_ aku sudah bangun kok. Kalau _Nee-chan _mau masuk, masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci kok." Seru Ino dari dalam kamar. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terlihat sosok wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang dengan mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya. Baju tidur sutra yang lembut menghiasi kulit putih bak porselen milik wanita cantik tersebut.

"Eh _Nee-chan_ belum mandi? Kok masih pakai baju tidur." Tanya Ino saat wanita itu-Hikari-masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Oh. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan." Kata Hikari.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang _Nee-chan_ sering bangun kesiangan?"

"Entahlah. Serkarang pasti yang membangunkan aku Dei_-kun,_ kan biasanya aku."

"Apa jangan-jangan_ Nee-chan _itu sedang hamil."

"Ah Ino-_chan _bisa aja."

"Tapi setahu ku emang seperti itu."

"Ya, semoga saja. Aku ingin punya anak. Sudah dua tahun aku menikah. Tapi belum punya anak. Semoga saja yang di katakan Ino-_chan _itu benar." Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum. Ino yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum. Tapi dia ingat kalau sampai sekarang dia tidak mempunyai anak lalu suaminya pun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Dia hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mengajak Hikari turun kebawah untuk sarapan pagi bersama. bukannya itu tujuan Hikari dating ke kamar Ino?.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu Hikari_-chan_, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Kata Deidara yang berada di depan pintu ingin berangkat kerja.

"Iya Dei_-kun_. Lagi pula aku kan setiap hari dirumah." Kata Hikari.

"Ya aku tahu. tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihat mu seperti kurang sehat. Lalu kau bangun selalu siang."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hei Deidara. Kau mau bareng dengan _Tou-san_ tidak?" Kata Inoichi yang membuat perbincangan mesra suami-istri itu berhenti.

"Eh iya _Tou-san_." Ucap Deidara yang terlihat seperti terganggu.

"Makanya ayo cepat." Kata Inoichi sewot.

"Huh baiklah. Aku jalan dulu ya Hikari-_chan."_

"Ok. Bye." Kata Hikari. Tapi sebelum itu Deidara mencium kening Hikari sebelum pergi. " Bye Hikari_-chan_." Kata Deidara.

.

.

.

"Ino-_chan_, antar aku yuk ke butik baju." Kata Hikari.

"Butik mana?" Tanya Ino.

"Butik baju di Mal Konoha itu. Yang dulu sering kita kunjungi itu.."

"Oh. Baiklah mau kapan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya sekarang."

"Oke. Aku ganti baju dulu ya."

"Ya. Aku juga ingin ganti baju dulu."

"Ya."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"_Kaa-chan_ aku dan _Nee-chan_ ingin pergi kebutik dulu ya." Teriak Ino.

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau belanja belikan _Kaa-chan_ juga ya. Hahaha." Kata Mizaki yang kini berada didepan Ino dan Hikari.

"Dasar _Kaa-chan_ ini. Baiklah kalau nanti ada diskon. Hehe." Ucap Hikari sambil cengengesan.

"Benar itu _Nee-chan_." Kata Ino.

"Kalian ini. Yasudah sana pulangnya jangan malam-malam." Seru Mizaki.

"Oke." Kata kedua waanita cantik itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Siapa?" Kata lelaki berambut nanas yang berjalan kearah pintu tempat bel dibunyikan seseorang. _'apakah Ino?'_ Pikirnya.

"Ini aku Shika-_kun._" Kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang dari balik pintu. Sejenak Shikamaru tertegun, tapi tak lama kemudian Shikamaru tersenyum lembut.

"Kau. Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

.

TBC(?)

.

.

.

.

Tbc lagi. Apakah sudah bagus menurut Reader semua? Maaf kalau menggantung endingnya dan lama apdetnya. Dan maaf kalau masih pendek. soalnya aku ingin selesaikan fic-fic yang lain. Jadi sampai kan unek-unek kalian semua di kolom bernama REVIEW. OKE!*Teriak pake Toa*


	4. Chapter 4

Aku Tak Biasa:Sekuel

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing ShikaIno and Other Pairing

Genre Romance And Hurt/Comfort

Warning OOC,OC,abal,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DAN ADA SEDIKIT BAHASA TIDAK BAKU YANG TIDAK SESUAI EYD*mungkin*

Kalimat yang ditulis dalam _italic_, itu dapat Flassback,kata-kata dalam hati atau mimpi.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan sendiri Ino tanpa jadinya ?apakah Ino dapat melupakan Shikamaru dan memiliki pengganti Shikamaru ?

Chapter 4

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"_Nee-chan_, aku capek nih. Istirahat dulu dong." Kata Ino. Kini ia dan Hikari sedang berada di butik yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi.

"Tunggu sebentar Ino-_chan_, aku ingin cari baju lagi." Ucap Hikari tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada baju yang sedang ia pilih.

"Tapi _nee-chan_ sudah membeli baju banyak sekali." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk tumpukan baju yang berada di keranjang yang sedang di bawa oleh kakak ipar-nya itu.

"Tunggu lah ino-_chan_. Aku ingin mencari untuk _kaa-san_."

"Tapi kan aku sudah belikan."

"Kan itu dari Ino-_chan_, aku juga ingin belikan untuk _kaa-san_ juga dong."

"Huh yasudah terserah _nee-chan_ deh. Aku ingin duduk disana dulu. Aku capek berdiri terus." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di dalam butik.

"Oke. Nanti aku kesana." Ucap Hikari yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang sudah duduk dibangku tersebut.

.

.

.

"Shika, sudah berapa hari istrimu tidak pulang?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi.

"Sudah dua hari." Jawab pemuda tersebut sambil menoleh ke arah gadis pirang tersebut. Kini mereka saling menatap.

"Jadi, kalau istri mu tidak pulang aku dapat bebas datang kesini." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kau bisa bisa bebas datang kesini. Kapan pun kau mau Temari." Ucap pemuda itu sambil merangkul gadis yang diketahui bernama Temari.

"Benarkah? Wah makasih Shika. Aku senang sekali." Kata Temari yang langsung memeluk Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"_Nee-chan_, kau beli baju banyak sekali. Memangnya untuk apa sih?" Tanya Ino saat dia dan Hikari sudah keluar dari butik baju tersebut.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku ingin sekali membeli baju yang banyak." Jawab Hikari sambil mengatur barang bawaannya yang banyak itu agar nyaman untuk dia bawa.

"Dasar _nee-chan_ ini." Kata Ino bingung akan sikap kakak iparnya ini.

"Ino-_chan_, antar aku ke apotik yuk."

"Untuk apa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

"Huh baiklah."

.

.

.

"Shika, aku haus nih." Kata Temari. Kini dia dan Shikamaru sedang berada di ruang TV rumah Shikamaru. "Menangnya kau tidak haus? Kan dari tadi kau bercerita terus." Lanjut Temari. Daritadi Shikamaru bercerita tentang bagaimana Ino tidak mau kembali kerumah mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku ambilkan dulu." Kata Shikamaru sambil mencium pipi Temari lalu langsung berlari ke dapur untuk membuat minum untuk gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang TV itu. Sedangkan Temari hanya tersenyum manis. Tapi lama kelamaan senyum manis itu berubah menjadi senyum kecut saat dia mengingat akan statusnya dengan Shikamaru dan masa lalunya. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya agar ingatan itu hilang. Tapi bukannya hilang, ingatan itu malah semakin tajam.

_Flassback_

_ "Gaara, ayo makan. Nee-chan sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan mu. Jadi ayo makan jangan di kamar terus. Lagi pula kau juga belum makan selama dua hari ini. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Ucap Temari lembut pada adiknya yang kini hanya duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong._

_ "Ayo Gaara, kau harus makan. Jangan pikirkan dia terus. Kau harus merelakannya." Ucap Kankurou. Adik Temari yang pertama._

_ "Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak mudah untuk melupakannya. Merelakannya." Kata Gaara yang tatapan matanya masih kosong._

_ "Ya, tapi dia sudah milik orang lain." Ucap Kankurou._

_ "Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sulit untuk merelakannya." Kata Gaara yang tatapan matanya tetap kosong. Tapi terlihat dengan jelas kalau ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya._

_ "Ya nee-chan tahu kalau kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi jangan kau siksa dirimu seperti ini. Jadi kau makan ya. Nanti setelah makan kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum itu, siapa nama suaminya?" Tanya Temari yang langsung memeluk adiknya dan dia merasakan ada air yang jatuh ke pundaknya._

_ "Namanya … Nara Shikamaru." Kata Gaara yang langsung menangis di pelukan sang kakak._

_End flassback_

"Temari, Temari kau kenapa bengong saja? Aku panggil-panggil kau dari tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Temari.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa. Mana minumnya?" Seru Temari yang berpura-pura ceria.

"Ini. Tadi kau sedang melamun kan apa?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyesap tehnya sedikt.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Temari.

"Kau sedang memikirkan aku ya?"

"Kau ini Pe-de sekali."

"Ayo jujur saja."

"Tidak kok."

"Jujur saja lah."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak."

"Bohong. Ayo beri tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tadi. Sampai bengong begitu."

"Kau mau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan tadi?"

"Ya."

"Aku sedang berpikir kalau ada monyet yang sedang memakan nanas yang ada dikepalamu. Karena entah kenapa di dalam otak ku rambutmu itu berubah menjadi buah nanas." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kata mu? Awas ya kau." Kata Shikamaru yang langsung berlari mengerjar Temari yang sudah duluan melarikan diri. Terjadilah kedua insan yang sedang kejar-kejaran di ruang TV keluarga Nara itu. Ya, sepasang kekasih yang terjalin hubungan terlarang.

.

.

.

"Shikaku, aku ingin berbicara pada mu." Kata pria separuh baya berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Direktur' dengan suara yang tegas.

"Oh Inoichi, ayo masuk dulu." Kata pria paruh baya yang tadi di panggil oleh pria pirang tadi dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang rumah tangga kedua anak kita." Kata Inoichi sambil duduk di kursi depan sang direktur.

"Memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Shikaku.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Anakmu Shikamaru telah menyakiti hati anakku Ino."

"Kenapa dengan Shikamaru?

"Dia berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya sendiri. Yang bernama Temari."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau kaget kan? Aku pun sama saat Ino memberi tahukan soal itu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya karena aku tahu kalau Shikamaru sangat mencintai Ino begitu pula Ino. Walaupun mereka menikah karena perjodohan, tapi aku tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Tapi aku percaya kalau apa yang di bilang oleh Ino itu benar saat Shikamaru datang kerumahku dan membuat keributan. Deidara yang kesabarannya hilang ingin memukul Shikamaru tapi langsung di hentikan oleh Ino. Aku tahu walau pun Shikamaru sudah menyakiti Ino, tapi Ino tetap mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Ino nanti hanya akan sakit batinnya kalau Shikamaru tetap tidak peduli padanya. Makanya aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mencari pengganti Shikamaru jika dalam waktu satu bulan Shikamaru tidak datang menjemput Ino. Jadi kalau kau masih ingin anak kita bersatu. Kau nasihati Shikamaru apa pun cara mu." Kata Inoichi panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Jangan pernah berhenti mengawasi anak walaupun anak kita sudah besar. Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Permisi." Kata Inoichi yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan Shikaku. Sedangakan Shikaku masih membatu di tempatnya duduk. Dia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang tadi di ucapkan Inoichi beberapa saat yang lalu. Dalam hati dia sangat kecewa pada anak satu-satunya itu.

_ 'Shikamaru, kau sudah gila.'_

.

.

.

"Jadi _nee-chan_ ke apotik ingin membeli alat test kehamilan. Jadi apa _nee-chan_ yakin akan hamil?" Tanya Ino meremehkan.

"Tentu aku yakin. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Dei-_kun_." Kata Hikari sambil ber-_blussing_ ria.

"Huh. Terserah _nee-chan _saja. tapi kalau sudah ada hasilnya beri tahu aku ya."

"Oke oke." Kata Hikari sambil menunjukan jempolnya pada Ino. Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk mencari taksi. Tapi tiba-tiba …

Tin Tin Tin Tin

Suara klakson mobil dari belakang mengagetkan mereka.

"Huh siapa sih. Bikin kaget aja." Gerutu Ino sambil membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk memarahi siapa orang yang mengagetkannya. Tapi dia malah bengong karena dia merasa tidak asing lagi dengan mobil yang membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Hai, butuh tumpangan?" Sapa orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut dengan senyum palsunya. Orang yang telah membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

"Sai?" Kata Ino tertegun.

.

.

.

"Hoek hoek." Suara seseorang sedang muntah terdengar di kamar mandi kediaman Namikaze. Wanita berambut pink yang sedang mencoba memuntahkan isi dalam perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya wanita berambut indigo lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi perut ku mual sekali." Jawab wanita berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter." Ucap wanita indigo.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_. Kau baik sekali." Kata Sakura yang berjalan ke luar kamar mandi di bantu oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

"Aku capek nih Shika." Kata Temari sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang TV.

"Siapa suruh kau menggoda ku." Kata Shikamaru yang langsung duduk disamping Temari.

"Shika, kau bilang kita akan menikah. Kapan?" Ucap Temari sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

"Nanti. Kalau bisa secepatnya." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap kepala Temari yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Baiklah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari." Kata Shikamaru sambil mencium bibir Temari singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shika." Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum lembut. Shikamaru hanya mengusap lembut kepala Temari lalu menyandarkan kepala itu di bahunya lebih dalam. Sedangkan Temari hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Tapi dia berkata dalam hati.

_'Aku termakan oleh omongan ku sendiri. Ternyata benar apa kata Gaara. Kalau aku akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.'_

.

.

.

"Sai? Kenapa kau membunyikan klakson? kan aku jadi kaget." Cerocos Ino saat sudah berada di depan Sai.

"Hehe. Maaf. Aku melihat mu dan teman mu sedang membawa baran banyak dan terlihat kesusahan. Jadi aku ingin menawarkan untuk bareng. Tapi aku ingin memanggil rasanya malas yasudah akun klakson saja." Ucap Sai dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh yasudahlah. Oh ya, tadi kau bilang aku berjalan dengan temanku? Itu bukan temanku tapi itu kakak ipar ku." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk Hikari yang kerepotan membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Hai salam kenal. Aku Yamanaka Hikari. Kakak Iparnya Ino." Kata Hikari yang membungkukkan badan.

"Hai. Aku Sai. Salam kenal." Kata Sai yang juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau temannya Ino-_chan_ yang kemarin mengantar Ino-_chan_ ya?" Tanya Hikari sambil tersenyum yang dibuat-buat manis. Ino yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya. Kok kau tahu?" Tanya Sai,

"Ya, kemarin aku melihatnya."

"Oh begitu. Oh ya, sepertinya kalian sedang kerepotan ya? Kalian butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Oh boleh-boleh. Pas sekali kita memang sedang menunggu taksi. Dan kebetulan ada Sai-_kun_ jadi kita bisa menumpang. Benar kan Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Hikari sambil menatap Ino dengan senyumnya yang membuat Ino sweatdroop.

"Huh terserah." Kata Ino pasrah. Ino tahu kalau Hikari sedang memohon padanya agar menerima ajakan Sai. Karena Hikari pasti mau uangnya utuh karena tidak jadi naik taksi.

Sai yang melihat Ino hanya cemberut hanya tersenyum geli terlebih lagi Hikari yang sepertinya susah sekali memasukan barang-barangnya ke bagasi mobil.

"Hei Sai. Maaf kan sikap kakakku yang berlebihan itu ya. Aku jadi merepotkan mu." Kata Ino yang hanya melihat sang kakak ipar dengan bosan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakak mu itu lucu." Ucap Sai terkekeh geli melihat Hikari yang berdecak kesal karena barang belanjaannya ada yang jatuh.

"Yasudah ayo. Kakak mu sepertinya sudah selesai menaruh barang-barangnya."

"Baiklah. Ayo."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok? Ada apa dengan ku? Aku tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi pada dokter yang telah memeriksannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, tenang lah." Perkataan Hinata tidak diindahkan Sakura karena dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter.

"Nyonya Namikaze, anda positif hamil." Kata sang dokter. "Selamat." Ucap sang dokter lagi.

"Apa? Aku hamil? Benarkah? Yey." Teriak Sakura kegirangan. "Ayo kita pulang Hinata. Aku ingin memberi tahu Naruto. Aku harus bersiap-siap." Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata keluar. "Terima kasih dokter Matsuri." Kata Sakura sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan orang yang di panggil dokter Matsuri hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hei. Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Kau sudah gila?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat kaget Matsuri.

"Ah Gaara-_kun_, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Matsuri pada pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Sejak pasien mu itu berteriak kegirangan karena dia positif hamil." Kata Gaara yang melangkah mendekati Matsuri.

"Oh." Matsuri hanya ber'oh' ria. "Hm… Gaara-_kun_, aku ada pasien di lantai dua. Aku tinggal kau dulu ya sebentar saja kok. Tapi kau jangan pergi kemana-mana ya."

"Baiklah. Tapi harus ada salam perpisahan dong." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"Huh dasar mesum." Kata Matsuri kesal. Tapi dia tetap memberikan salam perpisahan itu untuk Gaara. Dia mencium lembut pipi Gaara dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ingat Gaara-_kun_, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku hanya sebentar." Teriak Matsuri saat di depan pintu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum. Dia meraba pipinya yang tadi di cium oleh Matsuri. Dia ingat kalau dulu ada orang yang selalu melakukan hal yang sama jika ingin pergi. Dan orang itu pun juga melakukan itu saat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia memejamkan matanya. dan teringatlah dia akan siapa yang tadi baru keluar dari ruangan kekasihnya itu. Ya, mereka adalah..

'_Sakura, Hinata mana Ino? Bukankah mereka selalu bertiga terus? Bagaimana kabar Ino sekarang? Apa dia bahagia bersama Shikamaru? Aku takut kalau Temari akan melakukan pembalasannya. Semoga saja Temari tidak melakukannya.'_ Batin Gaara.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apa hubungan Gaara dengan Ino? Saksi kan di chapter-chapter yang lain karena bukan di Chapter depan. Huahaha*Gubrak*

Gomen kalau ceritanya malah jadi melenceng begini dan makin lama makin banyak karakter yang ada. Tapi ini emang udah ada di otakku dari dulu. Jadi maaf kalau gak sesuai yang Reader harapkan. Dan maaf kalau buat kalian bingung. Dan terima kasih bagi yang udah Review chap kemarin aku gak bisa bales di sini. Kalo ada waktu aku Bales di PM deh.

Oke lah segitu aja deh. Jangan lupa Review yah … Aku tunggu lho!..

Bye sampai jumpa di chapter depan


	5. Chapter 5

Aku Tak Biasa:Sekuel

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing ShikaIno and Other Pairing

Genre Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Family,Friendship

Warning OOC, OC, abal, typo, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DAN ADA SEDIKIT BAHASA TIDAK BAKU YANG TIDAK SESUAI EYD*mungkin*

Kalimat yang ditulis dalam _italic_, itu dapat _Flassback,_kata-kata dalam hati atau mimpi.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan sendiri Ino tanpa jadinya? Apakah Ino dapat melupakan Shikamaru dan memiliki pengganti Shikamaru?

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_ Sai, aku jadi merepotkan mu." Kata Ino sambil membungkukkan badan. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Kan tadi sudah aku bilang." Kata Sai sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"_Arigatou_ Sai-_kun_, kau baik sekali." Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya sama-sama." Seru Sai.

"Ingat _nee-chan_, kau sudah bersuami." Ucap Ino dengan nada seperti orang jengkel.

"Ino-_chan_ cemburu?" Tanya Hikari menatap Ino jahil.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu." Kata Ino membuang muka.

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Yasudah. Sai-_kun_, terima kasih tumpangannya. Aku masuk duluan ya." Seru Hikari sambil membawa barang belanjaannya kedalam rumah.

"Kakak mu lucu Ino." Kata Sai menghampiri Ino.

"Dia itu memang seperti itu."

"Hei Ino. Boleh aku meminta nomor HP-mu?" Pinta Sai yang kini sudah berada di samping Ino.

"Oh boleh-boleh saja." Ucap Ino.

"Berapa?" Tanya Sai.

"083…"*Disensor*

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sai yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke Ino.

"Oke. Bye. Hati-hati Sai." kata Ino yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Shika, aku boleh menginap disini?" Tanya Temari. Kini dia dan Shikamaru sedang membuat makan malam untuk mereka.

"Oh boleh saja." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Makasih Shika. Ohya, besok kantor kita masih libur kan Shika?"

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau kenapa Shika?" Tanya Temari-lagi-

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru Singkat-lagi-

"Benar?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita buat lagi makanannya." Ajak Temari yang kini mulai mendekati kompor dan merebus air.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Kaa-san_, nih sudah kami belikan baju." Teriak Hikari dan Ino dari depan pintu.*dasar tak sopan. Padahal author juga sering kayak gitu*

"Kalian ini bukannya masuk malah teriak-teriak seperti itu. Ayo masuk bantu _Kaa-san_ masak untuk makan malam." kata Mizaki sambil mengambil barang yang dibelikan kedua anaknya dan masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan kedua anaknya dengan seenaknya saja.

"Dasar _Kaa-san_. Gak pernah berubah dari dulu." kata Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Benar. Dasar _kaa-san_ itu." Kata Hikari sambil berjalan kedalam rumah diikuti oleh Ino.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Tou-san_, Dei-_nii_, kok pulangnya cepat?" Tanya Ino heran karena ayah dan kakaknya pulang kerja tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Tak apa. Hanya ingin pulang cepat saja." Jawab Inoichi.

"Oh. Yasudah kalian mandi sana. Mungkin kita akan makan malam lebih cepat." ucap Mizaki yang berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh makanan yang baru matang ke meja makan.

"Ya." Jawab Inoichi dan Deidara bersamaan.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Shika, kita makan sekarang aja yuk. Lapar." Rengek Temari.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Shika kau kenapa sih? Daritadi kau aneh."

"Entahlah Temari, perasaan ku tidak enak."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudah jangan di pikirkan. Kita makan saja."

"Baiklah."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Yoshino, sehabis makan nanti kita ke rumah Shikamaru." Kata Shikaku pada istrinya yang sedang menyajikan makan malam.

"Eh… tumben sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Yoshino

"Ada yang ingin aku perlihakan padamu." Jawab Shikaku.

"Oh… baiklah. Ayo sekarang makan dulu."

"Ya."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Wah bagusnya. Hinata-_chan_, gimana menurut kamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ba…gus kok." Jawab Hinata.

"Oke. Tinggal tunggu Naruto pulang. Ohya Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah hubungi Sasuke kan untuk kesini?" Tanya Sakura-lagi-

"Su…dah. Nanti katanya Sa…suke-_kun_ akan bareng de…ngan Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata.

"Oke. Sayangnya tidak ada Ino disini. Aku sudah telpon dia tapi nomornya tidak pernah aktif. Semenjak kejadian Mall kemarin dia jadi tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Eh… kejadian di Mall?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Dua hari yang lalu aku meminta Ino untuk mengantarkan aku ke MKS untuk membantuku memilih gaun yang cocok karena Naruto ingin mengajakku _dinner_. Tapi saat kita sedang jalan-jalan, aku dan Ino mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak enak."

"Pe…mandangan?"

"Ya. Shikamaru, dia sedang berpelukan dengan selingkuhannya."

"A…pa? Ja…hat sekali Shi…kamaru itu. Lalu ba…gaimana dengan I…no-_chan_?"

"Dia hanya menangis. Lalu mengajakku untuk pulang. Sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa lagi menghubunginya."

"Mu…ngkin Ino-_chan_ se…dang tidak ing…in di…ganggu. Bi…arlah dulu Sa…kura_-chan_."

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar. Ayo sekarang kita tata kembali makanannya." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil piring yang berisi makanan dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Ya. Ki…ta seper…ti _double date_ ya."

"Ya. Dulu kita sering begini ya. Bukan _double date_ tapi _triple date._"

"Ya. Du…lu Ino-_chan_ masih dengan …"

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_, jangan bawa-bawa nama itu lagi. Kalau Ada Ino, dia pasti sedih. Begitu pula kita. Sekarang dimana ya 'dia'?"

"En…tahlah. Dia su…dah ti…dak ada lagi ka…barnya." ucap Hinata yang mengerti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ayo Hinata-_chan_. Kita tata lagi makanannya." Ajak Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Tou-san_, _nii-san_, ayo cepat mandinya. Kita makan. Aku sudah lapar nih." Teriak Ino dari dapur memanggil ayah dan kakaknya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hush Ino-_chan_. Jangan teriak-teriak." Kata Mizaki mengingatkan.

"Tau nih. Ino-_chan_, Ino-_chan_." Gumam Hikari pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Huh, Tapi kan aku sudah lapar _kaa-san_."

"Tapi tidak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu kan?"

"Huh." Ino mendengus atas jawaban _kaa-san_-nya itu.

"Tuh mereka sudah turun." Kata Hikari saat dilihatnya kedua ayah dan anak itu turun dari tangga dan menuju ruang makan.

"Oke. Ayo kita makan." seru Ino riang. Semua yang melihat hanya geleng-gelengkan kepala.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Wah. Makanan buatan kita enak juga ya Shikamaru." kata Temari sambil menyuapkan satu sendok makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya. Lumayan." kata Shikamaru.

"Kok lumayan sih Shika. Menurutku ini enak kok." Protes Temari.

"Ya. Ini enak kok." Jawab Shikamaru-terpaksa.

"Nah gitu dong." kata Temari sambil tersenyum puas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ayo Yoshino. Kau sudah selesai belum memcuci piringnya?" Tanya Shikaku dari depan dapur.

"Ya tunggu sebentar." Jawab Yoshino.

"Sini aku bantu."

"Makasih Shikaku."

"Ya. Ayo cepat kita pergi."

"Ha'i."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Ya tunggu sebentar." Kata Sakura saat didengarnya bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Naruto. Sasuke." Pekik Sakura girang.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_, kau ini segitunya kah bertemu denganku?" Tanya Naruto yang menggoda istrinya itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku beritahu kau Naruto. Ohya ayo masuk Sasuke." kata Sajura mempersilahkan masuk.

"Aku tidak diizinkan masuk nih?" Tanya Naruto berpura-pura ngambek.

"Kau kan yang punya rumah ini. Buat apa disuruh masuk. Sasuke, Hinata sudah didalam. Kau duluan saja." kata Sakura yang dib alas dengan 'Hn' dari Sasuke. Lalu pergi masuk kedalam rumah NaruSaku.

"Sakura-_chan_, kok kau mengizinkan si _Teme_ itu masuk duluan? Dia itu kan orang lain. Nanti kalau dia mencuri gimana?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kalau dia itu benar-benar ngambek.

"Hahaha… Naruto kau ini. Dia itu kan Sahabat kita dari sekolah dulu. Ayolah percaya padanya. Lagipula ada Hinata di dalam." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Naruto sambil berjalan masuk.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Cegah Sakura.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto bosan. Sakura membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto yang mampu membuat suaminya itu tersenyum senang.

"Benar begitu Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Aaa… senangnya aku…" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat (menggendong) Sakura dan memutar-mutar tubuh mereka.

"Kyaa… Naruto… Lepaskan aku." Teriak Sakura saat Naruto memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Tak lama Naruto menurunkan gendongannya. Tapi dia tetap memeluk pinggang Sakura. Perlahan dikecupnya pipi istrinya.

"Aku senang sekali Sakura-_chan_. Senang sekali." kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi menggendong dan memutar-mutar tubuh istrinya.

"Kyaa…" Teriak Sakura.

'_Aku hamil Naruto.'_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Hime_, ada yang ingin _tou-san_ bicarakan." kata Inoichi saat mereka sekeluarga sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Apa itu _tou-san_?" Tanya Ino yang duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Jika pada akhir bulan ini Shikamaru tidak juga menjemputmu, kau dan dia sudah bercerai. Dan kau harus mempunyai pengganti Shikamaru." kata Inoichi _To The Point_.

"Tapi _Tou-san_..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus menerima itu. Dia sudah keterlaluan. Pokoknya besok kau harus memberitahunya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus mau. Pokoknya kau besok harus memberitahunya." Bentak Inoichi. Tapi nada bicaranya langsung melembut saat dilihatnya airmata Ino mulai turun. "_Hime_, maaf kan _tou-san_. _Tou-san_..." ucapan Inoichi terpotong saat dia ingin menghapus air mata Ino karena dipotong oleh Ino.

"_Tou-san_ jahat. Pokoknya aku tidak mau." teriak Ino sambil berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan ide yang bagus." kata Mizaki sambil mengusap punggung suaminya.

"Tapi dia harus melupakannya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Ino sakit hati." ucap Inoichi membuat ruang keluarga tersebut menjadi hening.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ting Ton Ting Tong

"Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Shikamaru dari dalam rumah.

"Biar aku saja yang buka Shika." cegah Temari saat Shikamaru ingin berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Terserah." ucap Shikamaru. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti Temari untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek

"Siapa kau?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu. Temari hanya dapat membulatkan mata. Shikamaru hanya bergumam siapa tamunya.

_"Ka…ka-san, tou-san."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hei, kita seperti dulu saja. _Double date_." setu Naruto saat makan malam bersama dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ya. Dulu kita _Triple date_ ya." gumam Sakura.

"Eh. Benar juga. Kudengar, Ino tidak bahagia dengan Shikamaru ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya." ucap Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Dari dulu aku memang tidak suka dengan Shikamaru. Ino-nya saja yang bodoh mau menerima perjodohan itu." kata Sasuke sambil menyudahi acara makannya.

"Ya. Aku lebih setuju kalau Ino dengan si panda merah itu. Hahaha… bagaimana kabarnya dia sekarang ya? Ku dengar-dengar dia pindah ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto yang juga menyudahi makannya. Begitu pula Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ino sudah tidak bisa ku hubungi lagi. Aneh sekali. Semenjak kejadian di Mall, dia jadi aneh."

"Kejadian? Mall?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ya. Waktu di Mall dia melihat Shikamaru dan selingkuhannya sedang berpelukan." ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Sudah ku bilang jangan di terima tetap saja dia terima. Sekarang dia baru tahu kan? Penikahan tanpa cinta itu seperti apa. Walaupun akhirnya dia jatuh cinta juga tapi sama saja. Berbeda." ujar Sasuke marah.

"Su…dahlah Sa…suke-_kun_." kata Hinata menenangkan suaminya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam? Dia sudah aku anggap adik. Tapi dia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku."

"Aku dengar kalau Gaara jadi putus asa. Makanya dia dibawa ke Suna." kata Naruto.

"Sakura, kau tahu siapa nama selingkuhan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang hanya menunduk.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya… Temari. Aku tidak tahu marganya apa. Tapi Ino kalau bercerita padaku bilang kalau dia bertengkar dengan Shikamaru gara-gara Temari." Jawab Sakura.

"Temari?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Iya."

"Kalian tahu kan kalau Gaara punya kakak selain Kankurou?" Tanya Sasuke-lagi-.

"Ya." Jawab ketiga manusia tersebut serempak.

"Kakak yang satulagi itu bernama Temari."

"Jangan bilang kalau Temari itu kakak Gaara." kata Sakura.

"Mungkin. Memang di dunia ini bukan hanya satu Temari saja. Kau tahu ciri-ciri si Temari itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah, rambutnya pirang dan dikuncir empat." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh tidak. Jangan bilang kalau ingin balas dendam. Naruto, kau bilang Gaara putus asa kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Mungkin si Temari ini ingin membalas dendam karena adiknya sudah di sakiti oleh Ino melalui Shikamaru."

"Kita harus beritahu Ino tentang ini." kata Sakura.

"Ya. Secepatnya." ucap Naruto.

"Ya." ujar Hinata.

_'Ino.'_ Batin Sasuke.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada dirumah anakku? Dimana Ino? Dimana?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari mulut Yoshino saat dilihatnya bukan Ino yang membukakan pintu. Melainkan perempuan yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau… apa kau yang bernama Temari?" Tanya Shikaku dingin. Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Temari?" Tanya Yoshino heran menatap pada suaminya.

"Ya. Dialah yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu. Anak kita, dia, berselingkuh," ucap Shikaku tetap dingin. Membuat Yoshino membulatkan mata.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau bohong kan Shikaku?" Tanya Yoshino sambil menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sambil mengucapkan itu, Shikaku merangkul pundak sang istri dan membawa sang istri kedalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba Yoshino melepaskan pelukan Shikaku dan menatap Temari tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk takut dan merapat ke Shikamaru yang hanya terdiam. Yoshino menarik Temari menjauh dari Shikamaru sambil tetap menatap Temari tajam. Temari yang kini sudah berani menatap Yoshino-walaupun masih takut- dapat melihat aliran air mata yang sudah-hampir- kering. Yoshino mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat masih dengan menatap tajam Temari. Tiba-tiba…

PLAK!

Shikaku dan Shikamaru kaget mengdengar suara tersebut. Mereka dengan-hampir-bersamaan melihat kearah suara tersebut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Disana mereka melihat Temari sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar oleh Yoshino.

"Kau… berani sekali kau berselingkuh dengan anakku. Kau itu buta? Anakku itu sudah menikah tapi kau tetap berselingkuh dengan anakku," kata Yoshino yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar pipi kanan Temari. Tapi tangannya sudah dipegang terlebih dahulu oleh Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah _Kaa-san_, lihat dia ketakutan," ucap Shikamaru sambil melirik Temari yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah gila Shikamaru. Dimana otak jeniusmu? Kau lebih membela perempuan murahan itu? Kau lihat dia kesakitan hanya karena ditampar sekali saja. Tapi apa kau merasakan sakit hati Ino-_chan_ kalau tahu tentang ini? Shikamaru…_ Kaa-san_ kecewa padamu. Sangat kecewa," perkataan Yoshino membuat semua orang terdiam. Kesunyian tersebut terpecah oleh suara Shikaku.

"Keluarga besar Yamanaka sudah tahu. Meraka tahu pun karena Ino memberi tahu mereka. Jika Inoichi tidak keruanganku tadi siang, aku pasti tidak akan tahu tentang masalah ini. Saat diberi tahu pun aku tidak percaya. Karena ketika ingin dijodohkan Shikamarulah yang semangat sekali. Jadi aku ingin memastikan apa semua benar atau tidak," Shikaku menarik lembut lengan Yoshino dan memeluknya saat dia tahu kalau sang istri menagis. Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Maka dari itu, aku datang kesini karena yang kutahu perusahaan Shikamaru sedang libur. Aku berpikir kalau pasti Temari itu datang kerumah ini karena Ino sedang ada di rumah orang tuanya," jeda sesaat untuk mengambil napas. "Dan ternyata perkiraanku benar dan kini orang yang bernama Temari itu ada dihadapanku. Dan kau Shikamaru," ucap Shikaku sambil menunjuk Shikamaru. "Apa benar ini perempuan selingkuhanmu?" Tanya Shikaku tegas.

Shikamaru hanya diam menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Terlihat dia sedang berpikir atas pertanyaan yang di tanyakan ayahnya itu. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk singkat dan berkata. "Ya. Dan aku mencintainya," ucap Shikamaru yang menatap sang ayah.

PLAK!

Kini suara tamparan bukan dari pipi Temari melainkan dari pipi Shikamaru yang di tampar oleh Shikaku. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"_Tou-san_ selain ingin memastikan perkiraan _Tou-san_, aku ingin bilang padamu kalau dalam sebulan kau tidak menjemput Ino, maka kau dan dia dianggap sudah bercerai," perkataan Shikaku membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap ayah dan ibunya pergi dari rumahnya.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Bercerai. Tidak. Aku tidak akan bercerai pada Ino.'_ Batin Shikamaru

"Ayo Shika, kita masuk," kata Temari yang mendapat anggukkan dari Shikamaru.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pagi hari ini sangat sejuk. Walaupun udara agak panas karena bulan ini musim panas. Banyak burung-burung yang berkicau diatas pohon maupun yang sedang terbang. Sudah banyak yang memulai aktivitas. Walaupun hari ini bukan hari kerja, tapi terlihat sudah banyak orang-orang yang melintas dijalan. Seperti berolahraga, jalan-jalan, bermain dan hanya lewat saja. Tapi tidak untuk wanita cantik berambut coklat yang masih memeluk guling di sampingnya dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Hikari-_chan_, ayo bangun. Aku saja sudah selesai mandi. Ingat aku tidak libur sekarang, aku ada rapat," ucap Deidara sanbil memakai dasi.

"Sebentar Dei-_kun_, aku masih ngantuk," kata Hikari yang malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling disampingnya.

"Cepatlah. _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _pasti sudah menunggu di ruang makan. _Tou-san_ juga tidak libur hari ini."

"Huh baiklah," ucap Hikari sambil bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi-yang ada dikamar tidur. Saat dia masuk kamar mandi dia ingat sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan di dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Dia langsung berjalan ketempat persembunyian alat itu dan mengambilnya. Saat dia lihat alat tersebut dia langsung terpekik senang akan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh alat itu.

"Dei-_kun_, lihat ini. Lihat," pekik Hikari kegirangan.

"Apa?" Tanya Deidara yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Ini. Lihat _testpack_ ini. Dua garis berarti aku…"

"Kau hamil Hikari-_chan_?" Tanya Deidara tidak percaya. Hikari hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak percaya. Aku senang sekali," ucap Deidara sambil memeluk sang istri.

"Aku juga senang sekali Dei-_kun_," ucap Hikari.

"Ayo kita turun ke bawah. Beritahu yang lain." Deidara menarik lembut tangan sang istri yang hanya mengangguk senang.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Shika, kau kenapa? Apa kau masih memikirkan soal tadi malam?" Temari bertanya saat menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah tidak juga. Kau masak apa Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekat ke Temari.

"Aku masak makanan ke sukaanmu."

"Wah pantas saja wanginya enak. Pasti rasanya juga enak."

"Hahaha… kau bisa saja Shikamaru. Ayo bantu aku taruh di meja makan. Lalu kita sarapan deh."

"Oke Oke…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Kaa-san… Tou-san… _Coba lihat ini," kata Deidara saat sampai di ruang makan keluarganya.

Mizaki menoleh dan bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Lihat ini." ucap Deidara sambil menunjukkan _testpack _yang ada di tangannya.

Mizaki, Inoichi dan Ino langsung melihat benda yang berada di tangan Deidara. Karena saking kagetnya, Mizaki mengambil _testpack _yang ada di tangan Deidara lalu menggoyang-goyangkan benda tersebut. "Apa ini ilusi?" Tanya Mizaki sambil menatap anak dan menantunya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan senyum yang ada di wajahnya. "Oh… aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku punya cucu." kata Mizaki sambil menyentuh pipi Hikari. "Aku juga senang _Kaa-san_." ucap Hikari tersenyum lembut. Mereka terus membicarakan masalah kehamilan Hikari dengan semangat tanpa disadari oleh mereka Ino yang langsung berlari menjauh dari mereka. Mungkin karena iri.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-Ino Pov-_

Hikari-_nee _dan D_ei-nii_… mereka sudah memiliki calon bayi. Sedangkan aku mungkin hanya bisa melihat dan menggendong bayi kakakku. Bukan bayiku. Shikamaru… kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kini dan bahkan selamanya. Tidakkah rasa cintamu padaku tidak seperti yang aku rasakan? Kau tahu Shika, saat sebelum kita dijodohkan dan kita menikah aku mempunya kekasih yang selalu ada untukku. Aku mencintainya sama seperti dirinya. Tapi karena _Tou-san_ ada masalah makanya aku menerima perjodohan itu dengan terpaksa. Saat aku beritahu kekasihku, aku tidak kuasa melihatnya yang seperti orang putus asa dan aku langsung pergi begitu saja. Kau tahu? Karena perjodohan ini aku tidak pernah lagi menerima kabarnya hingga sekarang. Terakhir yang kutahu dia dibawa ke Suna karena keadaannya tidak baik. Aku selalu mencoba untuk melupakannya dan mencintaimu. Disaat aku berhasil tapi kau malah berkhianat padaku. Aku kecewa padamu Shikamaru. Aku kecewa.

Tok tok tok

Siapa itu?

"Ino-_chan_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi kekamar mu tanpa bilang ke yang lain dulu. Ayo kebwah lagi. Buka pintunya."

Ah, itu suara Hikari-_nee_. Salahku juga yang langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Ya, sebentar," jawabku. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku karena aku tadi sempat menagis.

_-End Ino Pov-_

Ino membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hikari yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan sedih Ino-_chan_. Aku yakin Shikamaru pasti akan berubah dan akan kembali padamu. Jangan khawatir," ucap Hikari sambil menatap lembut pada Ino.

Ino hanya diam. Air mata yang telah ditahan oleh Ino akhirnya keluar setelah dia mendengar perkataan Hikari.

"_Nee-chan_, kau tahu? Aku iri padamu. Dei-_nii_ sangat sayang padamu. Dei-_nii _sangat perhatian padamu. Dei-_nii _sangat pengertian padamu. Dei-_nii_… hiks… hiks…" Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kebawah. Cuci mukamu dulu. Biar yang lain tidak curiga," ucap Hikaru sambil memeluk Ino.

"Biarkan ini dulu. Aku butuh teman untuk menenangkanku," kata Ino mengeratkan pelukan Hikari. Hikari hanya tersenyum

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Tou-san_ nanti berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Ino yang saat ini sudah selesai memakan sarapannya.

Inoichi melihat jam tangannya. "Mungkin setengah jam lagi. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memberi tahu Shikamaru apa yang kemarin _tou-san_ beri tahu padaku. Jai nanti aku ingin ikut bareng dengan _tou-san_. Aku bisa bareng kan?"

"Apa kau serius ingin bilang kepada Shikamaru Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Deidara yang menatap sang adik dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku serius. Aku sudah pikirkan matang-matang. Shikamaru memang tidak bisa harus bicara padanya," ucap Ino.

"Baiklah nanti kau boleh bareng dengan _tou-san._ Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Kau belum mandi kan _Hime_?" Tanya Inoichi. Ino hanya mengangguk. "Yasudah. CE\epat sana mandi," suruh Inoichi dan berlagak seperti mengusir Ino.

"Kenapa _tou-san_ seperti mengusirku?" Tanya Ino cemberut.

"_Tou-san_ memang mengusirmu. Agar kau cepat mandi."

"Huh baik-baik. Bye _tou-san_-ku yang galak," kata Ino dan langsung lari ke kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Inoichi hanya tertawa.

"Dasar anak itu," ucap Inoichi geleng-geleng kepala.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai. Hati-hati di jalan ya _tou-san_," kata Ino saat dia melihat dia sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumahnya.

"Ya. Kau juga nanti harus berhati-hati. Jangan gegabah saat berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

"Yup."

"Hei… kau tidak mengatakan hati-hati kepada _nii-san_-mu yang ganteng ini?" ucap Deidara dan saat itu tepat mobil yang dikendarai olehnya berhenti didepan rumah Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut-ngebut. Dah," ucapnya dan langsung berbalik hendak masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi dan menatap Deidara dengan tajam. "Satu hal lagi. Kau tidak ganteng," kata Ino sambil menunjuk Deidara dengan jari telunjuknya dan melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah… dasar Ino itu. Baiklah ayo _tou-san_ kita berangkat. Sepertinya kita akan telat," ucap Deidara dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Tekan belnya tidak ya? Inikan rumahku jadi aku bebas masuk-keluar rumah ini dong. Tapi… Ah aku tekan saja deh," gumam Ino.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Cklek

"Sia...pa? Ino?" kata orang yang membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Hai Shika. Aku kesini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Shikamaru lembut. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam membatu sambil melihat Ino yang mulai tersenyum.

"Siapa yang datang Shi…ka?" Tanya rang dari belakang Shikamaru. Ino yang kaget langsung melihat ke belakang Shikamaru dan betapa terkejutnya dia siapa yang berada di belakang Shikamaru.

"Kau…" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk orang tersebut dan menatap kebencian. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya diam.

_'Mati aku'_ batin Shikamaru.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Apakah endingnya sudah pas? aku sengaja buat kayak gini biar penasaran. Apa ada yang penasaran? reader: gak sih#pundung

Oke maaf karena kelamaan updet dan aku juga mulai lupa ceritanya. harusnya lebih panjang tapi jadi Cuma segini. Maaf kan saya. Tapi semoga kesalahan saya terbayar karena chapter ini lebih panjang. Apakah sudah panjang? Atau belum? Yah terserah apa kata reader deh!

Oke silahkan beri kritik,saran,concrit cerita gaje ini. asalkan jangan di flame yo…

Review Please…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Ino berlari menjauhi rumahnya. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya, menahan isak tangis yang keluar. Dibelakangnya Shikamaru mengejar Ino sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Hatinya sudah sangat sakit dan hancur. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan membawa _perempuan itu_ kedalam rumah mereka. Ino merasakan kalau tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia menatap orang itu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia langsung menepis tangan itu dan menatap tajam orang itu.

"Ino, dengarkan aku dulu," Shikamaru memegang kedua pundak Ino dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dihadapan _istrinya_.

"Apa yang harus kau jelaskaan Shika? Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas! Kau sudah beraninya membawa wanita _murahan_ itu masuk kerumah kita! Kau... Aku membencimu!" Ino menepis tangan Shikamaru dikedua pundaknya dan menghapus kasar air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Jaga ucapanmu Ino! Sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah, jangan dipinggir jalan seperti ini. Tidak enak dilihat orang lain," Shikamaru mencoba menuntun Ino untuk kembali kerumah mereka yang sudah agak jauh. Tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Ino. Dia menatap Ino – cukup – geram.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan kau bahkan masih bisa membela dia disaat seperti ini! Kau keterlakuan Shikamaru! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"CUKUP INO! Ayo kita kembali kerumah dan bicarakan ini baik-baik," Shikamaru menarik paksa tangan Ino untuk segera ke kembali kerumah mereka. Ino mencoba melepaskan tangan Shikamaru. Tapi genggaman lelaki itu sangat kuat membuat tangannya sakit. Akhirnya dia hanya diam dan mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Bukankah dia bilang tidak mau? Kenapa kau paksa dia?" Shikamaru menoleh saat ada suara yang mengganggu mereka. Dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat. Sangat kontras. Dia menatap menaikan alisnya.

"Siapa kau?" Shikamaru memandang lelaki itu dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Sai..." Ino menatap Sai kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini.

"Aku? Aku Sai, teman Yamanaka Ino," lelaki itu tersenyum kearah Shikamaru.

"Dia bukan Yamanaka Ino lagi, tapi Nara Ino. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan Sai, dia kembali berjalan dengan menarik kasar tangan Ino. Tapi-

"Lepaskan Shika!" -bentakan Ino membuatnya berhenti dan menatap tajam wanita itu. "Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sai dan melepaskan genggaman Shikamaru. "Sai, tolong bawa aku pulang," airmata Ino kembali menggenangi kelopak matanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap sendu kearah mobil yang membawa Ino-_nya_ pergi.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou _Sai," Ino membungkukan kecil badannya dan tersenyum kearah Sai.

"_Doutasimashite_ Ino. Maaf tadi bukannya bermaksud untuk ikut campur, hanya saja aku tidak tega melihat kau ditarik-tarik seperti tadi," Sai menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Aku tidak menyangka, kehidupan rumah tanggamu sangat kejam."

"Tidak apa-apa Sai, kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tau selanjutnya," Ino tersenyum ramah. "Ah sebaiknya aku masuk. Terima kasih sekali lagi Sai._ Bye_," Ino masuk kerumahnya dan melambai kearah Sai yang dibalas lambaian juga oleh lelaki tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf Shika," Temari menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan datar.

"Tidak apa-apa," Shikamaru membawa Temari kepelukannya. Dia dapat merasakan baju yang dikenakannya basah. Temari menangis.

.

.

.

A/N: Anggap aja chapter ini sebagai kambeknya aku difandom ini u,u maafkan aku ini pendek dan aku emang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, aku terima. Aku emang bodoh banget, ngelantarin ff ini bertahun2(?) maaf. Tapi masih pantaskah aku minta Review dari kalian?


End file.
